This invention relates to a steering control system for vehicular four-wheel steering mechanisms.
Four-wheel steering has an advantage in that vehicles are allowed to make turns of relatively small radii. However, one of the problems inherent to the four-wheel steering is the lowered stability due to sideskidding of the vehicles during highspeed operations.
The present invention has as its object the provision of a steering control system for vehicles with four-wheel steering, which system eliminates the above-mentioned problem while retaining the advantages of the four-wheel steering.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide a steering control system for vehicles with four-wheel steering, which system is adapted to effect both front and rear steering in low-speed operations of the vehicle and substantially solely front steering in high-speed operations.